A clip mounting, in which a clip on insertion is elastically deformed, securing a component through a positive or frictional connection, is usually matched to a certain wall thickness of the support. In particular, when supports are embodied of different materials, the support wall thicknesses however can vary greatly. Thus, the wall thickness of a metal fender can be approximately 0.7 mm, that of a plastic fender 2.7 mm. Now, if for example an additional turn signal lamp is to be mounted on the fender, two different additional turn signal lamps have to be provided up to now, clip mountings of which are matched to the different wall thicknesses. Disadvantageously, this increases the manufacturing, storage and assembly effort.
Therefore, at least one object is to improve the mounting of a motor vehicle component to a motor vehicle support. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.